


Dripping

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [13]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adrenaline, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Break Downs, Developing Relationship, Exes, Guns, IGHT HOLD ONTO YOUR SOCKS, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Murder, Overwhelmed, Revenge, Sadism, Torture, Violence, pent up, taking care of each other, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “Sungie got hotter Channie. How am I not supposed to kiss him when he’s got his stupid biceps out like that?” Min leans against Chan, whining loud.Jisung snorts, “you’re so fucking high, I should record you.”“I don’t know what you want me to say to that Min, I can’t make him wear long sleeves only.” Chan smiles.Minho rolls his eyes and leans up, he kisses the leader and Jisung has to refrain from rolling his eyes. Minho doesn’t know what he’s doing right now.Chan pulls away eyes wide, “Min-““Shh.”Jisung suddenly gets yanked forward, Minho’s hand firmly around his wrist, “I told you you can’t look cute around me.” He complains, their foreheads nearly touching.“You did n-“ Min cuts him off, his lips pressing to his, his tongue pushing into his mouth almost instantly. Jisung’s eyes get wide, but old habits die hard, his lids slipping closed.Before he can fully fall back into the elder he pulls back, “Minho, no m-““Now you two.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Hideout [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178





	Dripping

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all seen the tags you know what the fuck bout happen

“Hey kiddies who’s up?” Jisung pushes through the steel doors of two crates in the back of the hideout. People that have just joined, not just proved themselves live out here. 

Chan will never turn someone in need away, but he also won’t let people into their home. So until they prove themselves they get a spot in the back. Four to five steel crates that are from the boats built together to create temporary shelter. 

A lot of the lower levels look at him in confusion, they of course don’t know him if they joined within the last two months. 

Changbin follows in, “time you guys met your third in command.” He smirks. 

Jisung nearly licks his lips, he’s blood thirsty, with a target in his mind all he can focus on is how this fucker hurt Min. He knows he should be more pissed about Chan, and he’s been forcing himself to be. 

But now that he knows who did it, he knows one of these rat bitches hurt  _ his  _ Minho he’s out for blood. And when he gets like this everyone better get the fuck out of his way. 

The people who are awake all stand up, bowing to him, “what’s up newbies? I’m Han.” He smirks and stocks through the groups of people, Changbin right next to him. 

“Where Kei?” Bin calls out, a bunch of people point over to the other side of the crates, down one of the long walkways. 

“We’ll catch up another time kids.” Jisung moves away from them. 

“This is just the lead of the crew, not the guy we’re looking for. I doubt he has anything to do with it, he’s only a step down from a room inside.” Changbin mutters. 

“Alright.” 

They make their way through the people, Bin locates the guy they’re looking for and approaches. 

“Kei, over here for a second.” 

The younger man looks over and gets up, coming to them.

“What’s up hyung?” 

“Kei, this is Han, he’s third in command, you came in right when he went out on a gun mission.” 

Kei’s eyes get wide, “Han hyung, it’s an honor to be under you.” Hw bows deeply. 

“Listen we’re not here for introductions. We’re looking for someone in your crew from last night, wears a red hat, he had a grey sweater yesterday.” Jisung cuts him off before he can continue with more talking him up. 

“Oh, uh, that’s Eliot, he’s new.” 

“Eliot.” Jisung smirks, “where is he? Don’t point.” 

“Back right, he has the hat on now. Is he in trouble?” 

“Don’t worry about it kid.” Sungie claps him on the shoulder and scans the crowd turning away from him. 

His eyes lock on the hat from the video Jin showed them, “found him.” He licks his lips and takes the first step. Changbin nods and breaks off having located him too. 

Eliot, apparently catches Sungie’s gaze and in seconds is turning and running. 

“Fucker.” Jisung growls and goes after him. He shoves by the people around him, he’ll be damned if that bitch gets away. 

He takes off chasing after him, Eliot knocks racks over and throws people in his path. 

Sungie jumps over a fallen trash bin and lands easily, running faster. He knows Changbin is somewhere else, going after him too, but  _ he  _ is going to catch him. 

He watches the guy climb a fence quickly, he’s fast like Felix, he clearly has a background like Lix too. Having pulled off something that only the silver haired boy caught. 

Jisung grits his teeth and wraps his fingers around the rungs of the fence, he tugs himself and jumps down from the top. Needing to make up ground and do it quickly. His boots slide on the ice of the docks making him get even further behind. 

“I’ll fucking shoot you from here bitch.” He growls drawing his gun. 

Eliot ducks down and slides on the ice too. Sungie hear’s steps above him and looks up, Felix running along the top of the crates, he signals the elder to go and he does. Taking off further down the dock. 

With Lix above that makes things easier, the others are probably out here too. Looming in the shadows, ready to attack when need be. 

He loses sight of the red hat and nearly growls, sliding around a corner, his eyes scanning the area. 

Lix whistles from above, he nods and ducks down, using his whistles to guide him to where he needs to be. 

He hears the faint steps on the other side of a crate and looks up to see Jeongin crouching low on the top. His eyes locked on a target. 

Good two of them can see him still. 

Changbin is still out here and Hyunjin probably is too. 

Felix’ whistle changes pitches and Jisung knows to take off again. He catches sight of the red hat and grins, he could kiss Lix right now. 

A shot rings through the air and Jeongin jumps down, Felix hitting the deck too. 

Sungie grinds his teeth together and jumps over a smaller crate, landing in a crouch. He uses that to push himself forward faster. Eliot fires again, wildly. 

“Yeah fucker keep shooting, I dare you to run out of bullets.” He growls, his voice low enough so only he hears it. 

He turns a corner following after the hat, they’re on the edge of the dock now. One of the iciest parts, the ocean laps at the side, waves slapping up over. 

Jisung runs as carefully as he can, thankful his boots have traction. 

Eliot turns another corner, “you’re gonna run out of room to run.” Sungie smirks.

Jeongin whistles now, they’re closing in, he’s telling him and Changbin and potentially Hyunjin that they’re all close to each other. 

He loses sight of him again but knows he’s close, slowly he creeps around the side of a crate. His gun locked and loaded, ready to go off if need be. 

Another shot flashes and ricochets off a crate, judging by the angle he’s close just a few steps away. He’s hiding behind a wooden pallet. Sungie runs his tongue over his teeth ready to make his move. 

The second he does however Eliot jumps up and goes to run, only to go face first into Changbin. The elder smirks and easily overpowers him, his elbow curling around his neck in a deathly choke hold. 

Jisung cocks his gun and presses it to his forehead, “stop,  _ moving.”  _ He growls. 

Hyunjin appears from just behind him, his gun trained on the traitor as well. Sungie silently thanks him for being back there, if he had slipped or gotten hit Jin would have taken his place in the chase. 

“You got anything to say fucker?” Ji snarls, the barrel of his gun pressing into his forehead hard. 

“F-fuck you.” 

Changbin chuckles darkly and his arm gets tighter, in a matter of seconds Eliot is out cold, face turning blue. 

Bin drops him on the icy ground and Felix and Jeongin jump down from their places above. 

“Bitch didn’t make this easy.” Hyunjin sighs heavily, he pushes his hair back behind his ears and smooths his clothes back out. “I nearly ended up in the fucking water.” 

“You slip?” Felix snorts while binding the assholes hands and feet together. 

“Yeah, the ice nearly took me out, I don’t know how you didn’t fall Ji.” 

“I nearly did a few times.” 

“Jeongin you okay? I know he shot in your direction.” Bin looks to the youngest. 

“Yeah I’m fine, he missed. I was just worried they were gonna ricochet and get you guys on the ground.” 

Changbin hums and grabs the guy by his feet, “let’s get this fucker inside.” 

*

“You get him?” Chan looks up at all of them, he’s looking more alert. Minho is also sitting up properly, he looks dazed but coherent enough to talk. 

“Yeah, he’s down in the basement with Jeongin and Lix. I had Hyunjin go to The Pier to let Seungmin come home and get rest.” Jisung states. He walks in and shrugs off of his jacket, setting it on the counter. 

“How are you feeling?” Changbin goes to their leader, checking his temperature and his heart quickly. 

“I’m okay, I’m still a little foggy but I’ll be fine.” 

Jisung ignores them and goes to Min, the elder is staring at him with confusion. 

“Hey you, how are you doing?” Sungie sits on the edge of his bed and takes his hand. 

Minho takes in a breath and looks down at their locked fingers, “Sungie?” 

“Hmhm, you awake in there?” Jisung smiles, he can’t help the way his heart swells slightly, Min looks so tiny right now. 

“When did you get home?” He murmurs, fingers tracing across his knuckles. 

“This morning, a lot has happened since then though.” Ji grabs a water from the nightstand and gives it to him, pressing the bottle to his lips. Minho takes small sips, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Am I dreaming?” He asks quietly. 

“No Min, I’m home, so are you.” Jisung scoots a little closer, he presses the back of his hand to his forehead. He’s still really warm. 

“Chan?” Minho turns to the leader now, an even more confused look on his face. 

“Yeah?” 

“Wh-what? Sungie don’t lie, you’re supposed to be extra nice in my dreams.” Min whines and falls back. Jisung laughs softly, Chan chuckles too, he turns towards Minho and takes his other hand. 

“See! I have to be dreaming! You’re  _ both  _ holding my hands.” 

“Min, you’re awake.” 

“He might be high honestly. He potentially got a more potent dose than Chan since he actually finished the drink. We saw it all settle at the bottom, he could have gotten the high parts and not the dying.” Changbin murmurs while standing to the side. 

“Min, you alive? Can you talk to me?” Jisung squeezes his hand. 

“I’m gonna grab some meds from my room that will wake him up a bit more.” Bin backs out of the room. 

Minho sits up and pouts, “this is no fair.” He mutters. 

“What isn’t?” Chan raises his brows, he yawns, eyes still extremely hazy too. 

“ _ Sungie got hotter Channie. How am I not supposed to kiss him when he’s got his stupid biceps out like that? _ ” Min leans against Chan, whining loud. 

Jisung snorts, “you’re so fucking high, I should record you.” 

“I don’t know what you want me to say to that Min, I can’t make him wear long sleeves only.” Chan smiles. 

Minho rolls his eyes and leans up, he kisses the leader and Jisung has to refrain from rolling his eyes. Minho doesn’t know what he’s doing right now. 

Chan pulls away eyes wide, “Min-“ 

“Shh.” 

Jisung suddenly gets yanked forward, Minho’s hand firmly around his wrist, “I told you you can’t look cute around me.” He complains, their foreheads nearly touching. 

“You did n-“ Min cuts him off, his lips pressing to his, his tongue pushing into his mouth almost instantly. Jisung’s eyes get wide, but old habits die hard, his lids slipping closed. 

Before he can fully fall back into the elder he pulls back, “Minho, no m-“

“Now you two.” 

The orange haired man tugs Chan and Ji together, they both squirm out of his grip. Sungie laughs and gets off the bed, running a hand through his hair. 

“When you’re sober I’m  _ so  _ gonna clown you.” Jisung laughs, his ex accidentally revealing he wants the two of them to make out for him too. 

“Ji-“ 

“Stop whining.” Sungie pushes him flat again. Minho pouts his arms going across his chest, he sees his IV for the first time and becomes increasingly interested in it. 

“Don’t pick at it Min.” Chan grabs his hand before he can tug it out of his skin.

Changbin comes back in with a syringe and a few other things, “he’s awake Ji.” 

Jisung’s mood suddenly changes drastically, “Hyung where are your knives?” He grabs Minho’s chin, calling him hyung on purpose since he knows he’ll pay attention better that way. 

Min hums and reaches down, his fingers running along his thigh, he pulls a throwing knife from some hidden pocket. 

“One,” he squirms around a little more and produces a dagger as well, “two. Why do you need them little one?” 

Jisung takes them both, “don’t worry about it, lay down with Chan.” 

The elder hums softly and does as he’s told for once, curling up against Chan’s arm. 

“Sungie…” 

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” Min’s sleepy eyes connect with his as he gets up. “Promise you still love me?” His voice sounds so sad Jisung’s heart nearly breaks. 

“I love you, I promise. Go back to sleep.” 

Jisung stands up and pushes the thoughts of Minho out of his head, “I’ll meet you down there.” Changbin pats his shoulder. 

“Alright.” 

Sungie rolls his neck as he walks down the stairs, getting back in the blood thirsty headspace he was in previously. All thoughts of Min being clingy and cute gone. 

He gets to the basement and twirls Minho’s throwing knife between his fingers. 

“He woke up on his own or did you guys do it?” He asks upon seeing Felix and Innie standing outside the room he’s in. 

“On his own, we’ve just kept him in darkness, he started screaming as if someone was gonna come get him.” Lix snorts, he seems more irritated by this guy than usual. Probably because they have similar skill sets. 

Jisung takes in a breath, “good, don’t flip the lights on until I’m inside.” He grabs a chair and opens the door, dragging it in slowly. His blood rushes in his ears, heart starting to race, it’s probably fucked up how much he enjoys torturing people. 

But it’s not just normal people, it’s only those that hurt the people close to him. And this guy, this guy nearly took out the person who means most to him. 

And of course Chan. 

“I-I can explain!” Eliot shrieks instantly. 

Sungie lets out a low chuckle, he straddles the chair he’s in and the lights go up finally. 

“If you could explain, why did you run?” He asks, acting as if he’s genuinely curious. 

“Uh, well, first I’ve never seen you before, so that freaked me out. Then you started walking towards me, and why would you do that? You don’t know me, so yeah, I ran.” 

Jisung gets up and smiles, “oh okay.” He goes for the ropes around his wrist. But instead of cutting the rope he drags the knife upwards, causing a slow trickle of blood to leak out. 

Eliot screams, clearly having been fooled by Sungie’s smiles and fake curiosity. 

“Don’t lie to me. This can be easy for you, you know? If you come clean this all goes away, you can get bandaged up…” Sungie brings the knife up along his shoulder, not pressing in just yet, it drags across his neck and to his jaw. “If you lie though,” He slices up under his ear, “it gets worse.”

He then pulls away entirely, the guy before him trembles, “so I’ll ask you again.  _ Why  _ did you run?” Sungie sits back in his chair, looking up with a lazy expression. 

“I, don’t know you, I still don’t. Any guy would run.” Jisung lifts his brows and slides the throwing knife between his fingers.

His arm goes back to throw and the guy screams, “okay! I saw you with Changbin and then talking to Kei! I knew something must have happened.” 

Sungie smirks and brings his arm back down, “see what that so hard?” 

He sets his chin in his hand and leans forward more, “who sent you?” 

“N-nobody! I just got paid to do it.” 

“Mmm, see, I think you’re lying.” Jisung stands up again, slowly stalking over to him, he sets the knives in his pocket for a second and runs his fingers along his arms. Firmly grabbing his shoulders from behind. 

“I’m not!” 

“Here’s why I know you’re lying, if you were just paid and nothing else you would have been in and out. There wouldn’t be sticking around right? But no, you have been here, been working your way up right? Only a couple weeks but still.” Jisung smirks his lips by his ear. 

“I know you work for someone else because you’ve tried to plant yourself in a crew. You admitted to knowing Changbin, which means you know who’s who in SKZ. If you were just paid you wouldn’t know who runs what. So let’s cut the shit,” he grabs his head back by his hair, knife in hand again, pressing the blade to the side of his throat. 

“Who sent you?” 

“Fuck you, you think some pussy ass  _ fag  _ is going to get me to talk?” Eliot snarls. 

Sungie laughs, a genuine laugh, he digs the knife into his throat a little harder. Blood drips down his skin soaking the other side of his shirt. 

It’s silent, Jisung isn’t sure for how long. He just stares directly into Eliot's eyes, daring him to say something. 

“Oh you started without me.” Changbin opens the door and comes in, Jisung smiles wide at him. 

“Eliot why don’t you repeat what you just said to Changbin?” 

Binnie sits down in the chair Ji had previously been in, he clears his throat and takes out his gun. Cocking it back without even looking up. 

“What’d you say?” 

A few beats of silence and Bin spins the chamber of his revolver. 

“I said some pussy ass fags aren’t going to get me to talk.” Eliot finally growls out. Jisung smirks and shifts his knife down, digging it into his shoulder right at the juncture of his neck. 

He screams and Sungie just twists the knife deeper only to yank it out seconds later. Blood splashes out and across his forearms, painting his tan skin red. 

“Sorry my fag hands slip sometimes.” He walks back around next to Changbin with a smirk, 

“What else has he said?” Changbin brings his gun closer aiming for his knee caps. 

“Not much, he’s claiming he was just paid to do this, not that he was sent by someone.” Sungie wipes his knife against his jeans. 

“But I’ve already told him we know someone sent him. And I told him if he told the truth we’d make him all better, Bin’s a doctor after all.” 

“I’m  _ not  _ working for anyone.” Eliot seethes. 

Changbin takes in a breath and fires, the shot lands in his knee. He screams in agony, wrestling against his restraints. 

“We’re not going to lie to each other Eliot.” He states. 

Jisung smirks, “who sent you?” 

“I-it, it was some pimp, I don’t know his name!” 

Sungie rolls his eyes and approaches him, he kneels down and sticks the knife in the bullet wound, “let me get that out for you.” 

Changbin gets up too, presses the barrel of his gun to Eliot’s other thigh, “you see I know all the places to hit you that will keep you alive. I know the exact spots that will be agonizing, but you’ll still be awake. Don’t make me find another one.” He smiles. 

“I’m not saying shit, you fuckers will just kill me anyway.” He growls. 

Jisung slides Min’s dagger out and slices it down, two fingers landing on the floor. Blood spurts out splashing across his cheek now, he smirks and wipes it away. 

“No, we won’t. Because if you don’t talk, we’ll keep you here, locked up, keeping you awake through the pain.” 

Eliot screams, he thrashed around hard, trying to get away from them. “Just talk, it’ll all stop then.” Changbin grabs him by the hair. 

“A-Azumi...he paid me to get in with you guys, gave me the drug to inject. Guess your leader is dead huh? Or maybe that pretty orange candy he has on his arm.” 

Jisung sees red, in one slash of his arm the guy’s eye is gouged out. 

“Say another word about his orange  _ candy  _ the fuck you know about him huh?” He growls, dagger looming above his other eye. 

Changbin watches not surprised the mention of Minho set Ji off. 

“Huh, I should have known…” Eliot laughs, “you’re Han, right? Your piece of ass left you for your leader, he’s an easy target, kill him and you’ve fucked with two leaders of SKZ.” 

Changbin gives Sungie a look, he’s being baited, they both know it. 

Jisung chuckles, “you and I both know Azumi isn’t the mastermind behind this. So who’s pulling his strings?” 

“Wh-What?” Eliot wheezes badly as Sungie drags the throwing knife between ribs. Blood drips down the floor under them staining dark red. 

“Who’s working with Azumi?” Changbin asks again. 

“I don’t fucking know, there’s some other pimp, K, that’s all I know I swear.” 

Bin and Jisung share a look, “I’m sure.” Sungie moves quickly, the knife in his hand gliding across his throat. 

Blood squirts out, soaking him, he barely finches, knife sliding back into his pockets. 

Changbin kicks the chair over so the body bleeds out into the drain. 

“So, Senji had the pimps working for him now?” Jin raises his brows. 

“Seems like it.” Jisung moves the collar of the sweatshirt Eliot had on, revealing the deep S tattooed to his skin. 

“I think we have some deliveries to make.” Bin smirks. 

“We do.” 

The two of them leave the room, Jisung is vibrating, blood coating his skin. He looks at his phone and sees almost two hours actually passed. It felt like minutes, seconds even. 

“I need to give Minho his knives back.” 

“Take a shower first.” 

“Yeah yeah.” 

Jisung takes the stairs two at a time, his hands shaking the knives in his pocket scrapping against his thigh. He wishes Jin was how badly he wishes he was. 

Instead of going right to Chan’s he checks Minho’s room, turning down the hall to where the single space rooms are. 

He turns the knob to find It’s open and slowly pushes in. 

Minho is standing in the middle of the room, his shirt off only in a zip up sweater that’s open, his sweats barely hanging onto his hips. 

“Ji?” 

“What’d I tell you about keeping doors locked?” Jisung answers out of habit. 

“I thought it was, I’m still kinda foggy.” Min turns around fully, his eyes scanning over Jisung. “You okay?” 

Sungie blinks, trying to snap him from his trance, this was a bad idea, he should not have come to Min’s room. Not while he’s still so obviously hot wired. 

“Yeah,” he clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair, “I’m fine, I was just bringing these back.” He takes the knives out, wiping them on his jeans again. 

“You’re shaking.” Minho crosses over to him, he obviously is still a bit unsteady, but whatever Changbin gave him made him not high. 

“You kissed me.” Sungie says, the words slipping out, he shouldn’t have said that. But it’s like something else is controlling him right now, he’s so fucking pent up. 

“Yeah, uh, sorry…Chan told me.” 

The younger rolls his shoulders and sets the knives down, “Sungie, go shower, you’re covered in bl-“ Jisung grabs him hard by the jacket tugging their mouths together in an intense kiss. He knows they said no more,  _ knows  _ he shouldn’t be doing this.

But fuck he needs Min like he needs air right now. His adrenaline is still flowing, heart racing, he needs to just release this energy. Take it out on someone. 

He falls against the nearest wall, tongue licking eagerly into Minho’s mouth. 

“Sungie wait.” The elder grabs his chin, locking their eyes, “you don’t want this, not really.” 

“Yes, yes I do.” 

Min runs his thumb over his cheek, “no you don’t, we promised, remember? No more.”

“You kissed me, that promise is broken for now.” Jisung tries to pull him close again. 

“No, that was an accident Sungie, I didn’t know you were actually home. You know if we do this you’re going to regret it later on.” 

“You won’t?”

Min groans softly, “I’m not answering that Sung. Go to yours, go be with Jin.” 

“He’s  _ not  _ home. I want  _ you.”  _ Jisung bites his lower lip, shaking in his hands. 

“Honey, no you don’t. You’re overloaded to the max because you just killed someone. Us having sex isn’t going to make that feeling go away. I’ll stay with you, and I’ll help you come off this high but we’re not sleeping together, okay?” As Min says the words he sees Jisung look like he’s about to start crying. 

“You’re okay Ji, come here.” He pulls him forward into a tight hug, 

Sungie clings to him, a broken sob coming past his lips. Min pets his hair and rubs his back. 

“Come on, let’s go get you showered and in bed.” 

Slowly he starts to pull away, only enough to slide on his slippers and grab his keys. 

Jisung trembles, and watches him with clouded eyes. Did Min just reject him? That’s never happened before, it stings honestly. Minho always gives him what he wants, even since they haven’t been together. 

He feels himself get brought out of the room and up the stairs, he watches Min lean against the railing as he walks. Sungie realized he’s still hurting from the drug. Guilt sits in his stomach. 

“Where are your keys?” 

Jisung feels around for them and hands them over, down the hall he sees Chan come out of his own apartment. He looks rough, both of them have a slight yellow hue to their skin and sweat coating them. 

“Sungie, what happened?” Chan moves towards him. 

“Uh, Bin was gonna tell you, but he was one of Senji’s guys, but he claimed Azumi and Daddy K paid him.” 

“How do you know he was Senji’s?” 

“He had the S.” 

Jisung touches the wall swaying slightly, he’s starting to come down from the adrenaline high and it’s setting in just what he did. What he witnessed. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Hmhm.” 

He blinks slowly, the edges of his vision getting a little foggy. 

*

“Oh fuck.” Minho grabs Jisung as he goes down the wall, any other time he’d be able to scoop Ji up no probably. But his current state is just as bad as his, he barely can keep himself up right. 

“I got him Min.” Chan pulls him to his chest, only half holding him up at the moment. 

Minho quickly unlocks Sungie’s apartment, he blushes deeply upon walking in. His bed is still a mess from when they were last in it, he can see the discarded clothes from that night and even the bottle of lube. 

He’s not sure why he’s shocked. Jisung is one of the messiest people to live. 

Min kicks the clothes under his bed and throws the lube in the nightstand. “Just lay him down. I’ll get him in the bath.” 

“Min you can barely stand on your own. Just let me help, or at least let’s get Hyunjin.” 

“Sungie said Jin isn’t home, and you don’t have to. I’m used to taking care of him.” Minho starts by taking Jisung’s boots off. He moves to his belt and unhooks the gun straps too. 

“Let me just help you get him in the bath, you can do the rest. There’s no way you’re gonna be able to lift him right now.” Chan takes the guns off the bed and sits him up. 

Min sighs and allows Chan to help, with ease he tugs Jisung’s shirt over his head. Minho refrains from running his hands over his skin, he’s worked out a fuck ton apparently. His stomach more defined than ever before and his arms practically chiseled. 

He pulls him up slightly, Chan scooping him up, they move into the bathroom and Minho quickly turns on the water. 

“Hey Sungie, open your eyes for me.” He takes his face in his hands, thumbs running against his cheeks. 

“Mm,” Jisung mumbles. 

“Eyes open Sung.” 

The younger blinks at him a few times, “Baby?” 

Minho laughs softly, “is this pay back for earlier?” He teases while moving to unbutton his jeans. 

“Hm?” 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and in bed.” 

“You, you shouldn’t be, you should be laying down dummy.” 

“Yeah? I will once we get you all cleaned up.” Minho helps him stand, “hold onto me.” 

“Hyung…”

Min bites his lip, “I’m okay Sungie.” He shimmies his jeans down and boxers and Chan easily picks him up again. 

“Channie?” Jisung mutters, shocked that the leader is now touching him. “I’m  _ naked.”  _ He glares at Minho seeming to slowly come back to his senses. 

“I’m not gonna look Ji.” Chan teases softly and sets him in the warm water, the younger blushes deeply. 

Chan backs out of the room nodding slightly in Min’s direction. Minho smiles and then crouches down next to Jisung, who seems to be fully awake again. 

“Did I pass out?” He whispers. 

“Yeah, you’re okay, I caught you.” 

“Oh my god I’m gonna kill my self. This is so embarrassing.” Sungie groans knees pulled up to his chin. 

“Shut up. Are you awake enough not to drown?” Min flicks water at him, the younger peaks out from his hiding place. His face bright red. 

“I’m sorry,” he squeaks. 

“Why?” 

Minho dumps water over his head, it runs red, dripping down his skin. 

“I kissed you and was acting like an ass.” Jisung pushes his hair from his eyes. 

The elder hums softly and grabs the shampoo on the side. He squirts it into his hands and moves to massage it into Sungie’s faded blue hair. 

“This is the first time you’ve killed someone let alone tortured since we broke up.” He says quietly, “I think it’s only natural for you to come to me after.” 

Jisung groans and sinks into the water slightly, “we suck ass at this.” 

“At what?” 

“Just being friends. We haven’t even been back around each other a full twenty four hours and we’ve kissed twice and I tried to get you to fuck me.” 

Minho can’t help the laugh that comes from him, he pulls Sungie’s soapy hair away from his eyes and grabs a cup to dump water over his head. “Well, the first time was my fault.” 

Sungie snorts, “you’re such a fucker.” 

“Why?! I was dying!” Min yanks his hair. 

“You weren’t by that point.” The younger smiles teasingly. 

“You sound  _ so  _ worried.” 

Jisung tips his head back, the shampoo out of his hair, he turns to face Minho. An almost unreadable expression on his face. 

“It was weird.” 

“Me being high?” 

“No, I’ve seen that enough times. For the first time in a long time, despite you being in danger and everything I wasn’t just thinking about you.” 

“Oh am I not good enough for your pretty little head to worry about anymore?” Min teases, but there’s an underlying seriousness to him. Not about not being good enough, but he’s proud of Jisung. 

“That’s not what I mean.” Sungie groans, “I mean, I worried about others. I was worried about Chan, scared even. When Lix and Jeongin brought you in it was like the entire world slowed down and I started to zero in on only you. But, I stopped myself, I took care of Chan before you.” 

Minho smiles softly, he’s so proud of Ji, more than he’ll ever probably know. He reaches forward and squishes his cheeks together resisting the urge to kiss him. 

“Good. Your world shouldn’t solely revolve around me even if I’d like it to.” 

Sungie blushes deeply, he pushes his hand away seeming to realize he was getting all mushy. 

“You wanted me to  _ kiss  _ Chan.” He sneers suddenly, his sudden shift making Minho laugh. 

He’s missed Sungie, so much, the past two months have been so strange. He realizes he missed him not in the intense desire he normally does, not their sex or anything like that. He missed just talking to him. 

Even not dating there’s something about Jisung that Minho will never ever be able to replace with anyone. 

“I did not.” He finally says, grabbing the conditioner now. 

“Did too! What did Chan tell you?” Sungie arrows his eyes, still facing him. 

Min slides his fingers through his wet hair, threading the conditioner through all of it. 

“Just that I kissed you, and was really confused.” 

Jisung suddenly smirks, it’s a face that Min has both come to love and hate. 

“He didn’t tell you everything. Probably because he knew you’d be embarrassed but I don’t give a fuck about that.” Sungie laughs, a shit eating grin stretching across his face. 

Minho stares, what the fuck did he do? What doesn’t he remember? 

“ _ Sungie got hotter Channie. How am I not supposed to kiss him when he’s got his stupid biceps out like that?”  _ Jisung mocks. Min blushes deeply. 

“I did not say that.” He refuses to believe he  _ whined  _ at  _ Chan  _ no less about Jisung being hot. In front of Sungie. He does not need anything more to boost his already massive ego. 

“Oh yes you did! You know what else you did?” Jisung gets up on his knees, smirking still. 

“I don’t think I want to know.” Min groans loud. 

“You kissed Chan before you kissed me.” Sungie whispers. 

Before he can continue Minho dumps water on him again, the younger letting out a shriek. 

“After you kissed Chan you looked at me and said you told me I’m not allowed to look cute around you. Then you kissed me.” Jisung pushes his hair from his eyes, “and then you grabbed me  _ and  _ Chan and said it was our turn. Wanna explain that one hyung?” 

Min gives him a warning look, “no, no I do not. Are my knives in here? I think I’m gonna go grab them.” He shoves Ji back into the water making him giggle more. His face burns bright red. 

Quickly he gets up and leaves the bathroom, there’s no way he said that. Those thoughts live in the deepest darkest places of his mind. Not to mention he hasn’t kissed Chan let alone sleep with him in about a month. 

“Is he okay?” The leader asks while sitting at Sungie’s table. 

“Yeah he’ll be fine. He’s being a little shit right now.” Minho mutters, his arms crossing over his chest. The world around him is still a little fuzzy, but he feels okay for the most part. 

“Isn’t he always?” Chan smiles. 

“Yes. But that’s besides the point.” He moves to sit across from the elder, eyes narrowed slightly, “you didn’t tell me I kissed you too.” 

The blonde blushes deeply, “I figured you didn’t mean it, and it saved us from this conversation.” 

“Oh and what conversation is that?” Min leans on his hand. 

“Uh, whatever you’re about to say…” 

“Do you think I don’t care about you?” He asks, genuinely curious. There’s a lot of reasons why they stopped sleeping with each other. Shockingly enough it didn’t have to do with Sungie, despite the aftermath of Minho telling Chan they had sex. 

“No, I know you do. But you look at me like a charity case, before, there were feelings between us. We both knew that, I mean that’s how we got  _ here. _ Those feelings we had before, aren’t really there anymore. I know you were sleeping with me and acting like we were together because it was best for the gang. But that’s not your job Min.” 

Minho stares, shocked, “I know it’s not...I do care about you Chan, you mean a lot to me. I stopped us having sex because, well sex isn’t a coping mechanism. Even though we all want it to be, and I think us sleeping together was hurting you more than helping.” 

Chan hums, “yeah...I care about you too, but you know that already. You’ve, you’ve helped me a lot, you’ve been here for me when no one else really has and I’m forever grateful for that. I’m kinda glad we stopped, because,  _ I  _ need to figure out how to be on my own again.” 

“Did you just break up our not dating relationship?” Min raises his brows. 

“Uh, maybe?” 

“Well fuck I’m really oh for two huh?” 

Chan snorts, “I’m pretty sure one and two again soon.” 

“Huh?” Min blushes, “Ji and I? No, we’re not…” 

“Uh huh.” The elder smiles slightly, “you guys are different.” 

“Yeah, well we’re not together, I’d hope we be.” Minho looks away. There’s always a part of him that wants Sungie, he’s almost positive that’ll never go away, but right now they don’t need each other. Not in the way they used to. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Chan rolls his eyes. 

Jisung opens the bathroom door with a towel around his waist, “are you two done making me want to puke?” He says but there’s no actual bite in his voice. 

“You okay?” Chan asks. 

“Yeah I’ll be fine...thank you.” 

With that Chan gets up, a little unsteady on his feet again but he quickly catches himself. 

“Come talk to me tomorrow Ji.”

“Yup.” 

Chan waves and leaves the room, Min glances as Sungie, his back to him. He narrows his eyes slightly seeing scratches all up and down his tan skin. 

That’s not something he thought he’d ever see. No doubt from Hyunjin. 

“Your back is ripped apart.” He says without thinking. Jisung drops whatever was in his hands, his shoulders tensing up. 

“Is not.” He mutters and grabs a shirt. 

“I’m mildly impressed.” Min teases him, he watches Jisung slip a pair of briefs under his towel and then drop it. 

“Shut up.” 

“Are you okay?” Minho stands, not wanting to outstay his welcome now that Ji seems to be functioning again. 

“Yeah, um…” Sungie turns and picks the towel up, hanging it on the back of the chair Chan had been in. 

“I’m gonna go then-“

“Wait.” He grabs his wrist, Min stares, shocked. “Can you stay?” Jisung whispers, his eyes shining slightly. 

“Sung-“

“Not to have sex, I just, don’t wanna be alone.” The younger blushes deeply and then he’s pulling Minho close. Not in an intense kiss, he just hugs him tightly. 

Min slips a hand into his wet hair, his other arm around his waist, “yeah I can stay.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alright so they got soft at the end what do you want from me?? 
> 
> Honestly Changbin can choke me out any day he wants LMAO 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> What are y'alls thoughts??
> 
> Minchan out here being nice????
> 
> Minho being responsible??? We don't know him.
> 
> Well my twitter foreverbattles
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
